4 Season's Sequel : Mémoire
by HarinJoy
Summary: Another Love Story About KyuMin/ Sequel dari 4 seasons/ GS!/ CH 1 UP!/ Memori. Dalam hidup, manusia membutuhkan memori untuk merasakan cinta,kebahagian ataupun kesedihan. Namun, mampukah cinta yang melekat dalam hati dapat mengembalikan memori yang telah pergi menghilang? memori manakah yang akan menang pada akhirnya? memori asli atau hanya karangan palsu?/ Joyers merapat yuk!
1. Chapter 0

**HaRinJoy Proudly Present**

 **another love story about Kyumin**

 **"4 Season's Sequel : Mémoire"**

"Periksa jalan napasnya, dan sirkulasi jantung!"

Tut tut tut tut

"Kyu.."

"Selamat atas pameranmu, Sungmin."

"Benar! Kau benar-benar sudah terkenal sekarang. Uhh aku iri padamu."

Mimpi dan realita bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

'Kudengar Siwon-ssi rela bolak-balik Korea-Paris untuk membantu perhelatan pameran ini. Kalian cocok bersama.'

"Aku tak pernah bercanda. Aku selalu mengatakan dengan sejujurnya bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

"Lupakan dia. Dia tak akan bisa kembali mengingatmu."

Masa depan dan masa lalu saling berkontra mengusik hati.

.

.

"Jadikan aku nyonya Cho secepatnya."

"Ya, aku berjanji, sayang."

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku!"

.

"Bagaimana denganku?! Kau harus memilih, Kyu!"

"Kau tak mengerti posisiku!"

"Bahkan kalian lebih menyakitiku berkali-kali lipat!"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin?!"

"Kau haru bertanggung jawab padanya!"

Menyimpan dendam. Memberi luka. Kehidupan baru. Pengorbanan. Keikhlasan. Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan. Musim-musim yang berganti menjadi saksi bisu akhir kisah.

Continue


	2. Chapter 1

**HaRin Joy Proudly Present**

 **Another love story about Kyumin**

" **4 Season's Sequel :** **mémoire** **"**

Tut Tut Tut Tut

"Tolong hentikan pendarahannya!"

Tut tut tut

"Periksa jalan napasnya, dan sirkulasi jantung!"

Tut tut tut tut

"Baik, Dok!"

Suara teratur dan stabil dari alat pemantau jantung, suara teriakan-teriakan orang yang bergerak dengan gesit dan cekatan, suara roda-roda yang menggesek lantai dan suara-suara bising dari berbagai orang itu terdengar samar di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menatap lemah sekelilingnya dengan perlahan. Penglihatannya terasa buram dan tangan kanannya tak bisa ia gerakkan walaupun ia berusaha. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit hebat.

Sesuatu dari perutnya mendorong sesuatu untuk keluar. Penglihatan Sungmin mulai memudar dan tak jelas. Sesuatu dengan paksa keluar dari mulutnya dan memenuhi rongga pernapasannya. Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar perintah yang tegas dari seseorang entah siapa. Tubuhnya terasa terangkat dan menjadi posisi miring. Seketika rongga pernapasannya kembali kosong.

Ia merasakan seseorang memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya, dan sekitar wajahnya. Sungmin ingin bertanya namun tubuhnya terasa lemas dan semakin lemas. Matanya terasa ngantuk dan berat.

Di saat itu Sungmin melihat samar sosok lelaki berjas putih yang menghampirinya dengan panik. Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Hatinya merasa lega dan badannya terasa ringan tapi tidak dengan matanya yang semakin berat.

"Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pelan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat orang berlalu lalang masuk kedalam gedung bergaya minimalis modern yang hampir semua berwarna putih dan abu-abu. Orang-orang itu berpakaian formal dan berdandan sesempurna mungkin seperti ajang pencarian orang yang berpenampilan sempurna. Tentu saja mereka akan bersikap seperti itu untuk datang di acara yang menurut mereka sangat berkelas.

Di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa putih dan abu itu, orang-orang memuji karya yang terpajang di depan mereka walaupun mereka tidak benar-benar mengetahui makna karya lukisan di depannya. Adapula juga yang terpesona dan menganggumi karya yang terpajang karena mereka benar-benar paham apa yang tertuang dalam lukisan-lukisan itu. Dan di dalam ruangan yang luas itu juga ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum melihat reaksi dari pengunjung acara pameran tersebut. Dia sesekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyapanya dan membungkuk sopan untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

Orang itu, ialah Sungmin. Lee Sungmin.

Seorang pelukis terkenal dan handal dari Korea Selatan. Wanita yang memiliki semua lukisan yang terpajang dengan rapih di dinding ruangan. Dialah juga yang mengadakan sebuah pameran tunggal yang sangat dinantikan oleh kalangan atas,kalangan menengah, dan mungkin kalangan bawah Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya Korea Selatan. Pengamat lukisan ataupun orang-orang yang mengerti lukisan dari Paris begitu menantikan pameran ini.

"Sungmin!" Seorang wanita berambut coklat memanggil Sungmin. Ia terlihat menggandeng seorang pria yang langsung melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sungmin sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menyempatkan datang." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan di depannya.

"Selamat atas pameranmu, Sungmin." Kata lelaki di depannya. Ia melontarkan senyum bangga pada Sungmin. "Benar-benar sangat bagus." Komentarnya memberi pujian.

Sungmin kembali melemparkan senyum, "Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Benar! Kau benar-benar sudah terkenal sekarang. Uhh aku iri padamu." Victoria, wanita didepan Sungmin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin tertawa geli, "Untuk apa merasa iri? Kau sudah mempunyai segalanya, Vic. Aku masih belum apa-apa. Ini baru awal perjalanan karierku."

"Iya aku tahu itu, Min. Aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun di sampingku." Jawab Victoria setelahnya dan menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Victoria dan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Deg

Satu denyutan dalam hatinya membuat ia melunturkan senyumannya perlahan melihat pasangan di depannya. Ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyumannya dan itu cukup berhasil walapun terkesan di paksakan. Ia hanya perlu tersenyum dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Di hadapannya semua mendadak terlihat slowmotion seakan menuntutnya untuk melihat semua adegan tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Min, gwenchana?" seseorang menepuk bahu Sungmin dari belakang dan menoleh ke wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung melihat semua kembali tampak normal dan ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Mendadak Sungmin tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk seorang pria itu dengan erat.

"Siwon! Kapan kau datang?" pekik Sungmin tertahan. Siwon membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan senyuman lembut. Ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"Aku sudah datang cukup lama. Aku melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu dan ingin mengejutkanmu." Jawab Siwon. "Lalu? Siapa pasangan di hadapan kita ini,Min?" lanjut Siwon.

"Ah, mereka adalah sahabatku ketika SMA. Kyuhyun dan Victoria." Sungmin menunjukkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria dengan sopan. "Dan ini Siwon, temanku saat bersekolah di Paris. Dia temanku satu-satunya yang berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan." Lanjut Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Teman Sungmin adalah temanku juga." Sapa Siwon ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Victoria dan disambut Victoria dengan lancar. Tangan Siwon mengarah pada Kyuhyun untuk berjabat tangan namun tak seperti yang Siwon harapkan Kyuhyun memandang Siwon cukup lama dan tajam.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Victoria menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, senang bertemu danganmu juga." Sedikit mengerjap, Kyuhyun menyambut tangan Siwon dengan cepat dan canggung.

Siwon menatap aneh Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Sungmin. 'Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Siwon pada Sungmin dengan bahasa Prancis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sungmin membalasnya dengan gelengan dan sodokan sikut pada pinggang Siwon kemudian tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang telihat asik dengan dunia milik mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba saja tidak begitu bagus dalam waktu singkat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa suasana hatinya menjadi tak karuan melihat bagaimana Siwon tadi mengacak rambut Sungmin. Ada yang aneh dalam hatinya namun ia tidak dapat mengidentifikasikan keanehan tersebut.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Ia tidak suka di abaikan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mengartikan keanehan dalam hatinya karena ia merasa diabaikan, dimana ia tidak suka diabaikan oleh orang lain.

"Maafkan kami terlihat mengabaikan kalian." Kata Siwon. "Kurasa karena cukup lama aku tak bertemu dengan Sungmin sehingga kami menjadi sangat antusias melakukan kebiasaan kami ketika di Paris. Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu waktu kalian." Lanjut Siwon dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Siwon memang memilih untuk menetap di Paris dan aku memilih untuk kembali ke Seoul saat itu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menetap di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedikit sinis.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun semakin aneh tapi ia berusaha tetap sopan dan ramah walaupun ia tidak menyukai cara bicara Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku masih menetap di Paris dan aku disini hanya beberapa minggu untuk menghadiri pameran Sungmin dan membantunya."

Victoria memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun dan itu menjadi sinyal bahaya dalam otak Victoria. Kekasihnya itu menatap Sungmin dan Siwon dengan tatapan aneh. Victoria mengeratkan kaitan lengannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan lengan satunya terkepal erat.

"Sayang lebih baik kita berkeliling untuk melihat karya Sungmin dan memberikan waktu untuk Siwon dan Sungmin untuk saling mengobati rasa rindu mereka." Suara Victoria yang manja terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Victoria dan tersenyum hangat. Sesaat ia tadi melupakan keberadaan Victoria dan lebih mementingkan perasaan hatinya yang mendadak aneh.

"Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun lembut yang membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menahan napasnya yang terkadang terganggu mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut. "Kalau begitu kami akan berkeliling dulu. Sungmin sekali lagi,selamat atas pameranmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk lima belas derajat.

Victoria menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Sungmin menghela napas pelan melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria perlahan menjauh dari posisinya tadi. Ia merasa lega dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan dapat keluar dari situasi yang amat sangat Sungmin benci seperti tadi.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat muram." Wajah Siwon menampakkan kekhawatirannya. "Apa ada yang tak berjalan baik pada acaranya? Ceritakan padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum melihat wajah Siwon yang khawatir. "Tidak ada apa-apa Wonnie. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sungmin tenang. "Ah, bagaimana dengan pameranku?" lanjut Sungmin mengalihkan topik kearah yang lebih positif.

Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya. "Selalu bagus untuk apa yang kau kerjakan." Mereka berjalan menuju balkon dimana terdapat bangku-bangku yang di sediakan.

"Kau selalu memujiku dengan berlebihan. Jika kau seperti itu terus aku akan melambung tinggi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Aku berkata dengan sejujurnya, Min. Lagipula bagus untukmu terlus melambung tinggi, kau cocok untuk berada di posisi itu. Aku akan selalu mendorongmu untuk terus berada di posisi itu."

Sungmin menyikut pinggang Siwon, "Itu berarti kau harus punya tenaga yang besar karena aku tidak begitu ringan." Canda Sungmin.

"Ya! kau tak pernah berubah dalam menyikut pinggangku ini." Siwon mengeluh kesakitan dengan berlebihan yang di balas dengan sikutan lagi dari Sungmin. "Lagipula aku sudah terlalu kuat, kau tahu? Aku menahan semua sikutanmu itu selama 5 tahun aku mengenalmu."

"ya,ya,ya kau memang sangat kuat." Sungmin terkekeh kemudian terduduk di bangku balkon disusul Siwon. Angin musim semi mengibaskan rambut Sungmin yang di gelung setengah. Siwon menyampirkan jasnya pada pundak Sungmin yang terbuka akibat gaun yang ia kenakan. Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak menyangka aku bisa di posisi seperti ini sekarang. Mengadakan pameran tunggal, dan respon pengunjung tidak mengecewakan. Aku sangat bersyukur setelah melewati masa-masa berat di Paris maupun Korea."

"Tentu, kau sudah bekerja keras. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku sebagai temanmu sangat bangga." Timpal Siwon. "Apa kau masih merasakan pusing di kepala akibat kecelakaan yang menimpamu?"

"Terkadang. Pusing itu akan muncul ketika aku merasa lelah dan stress." Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Tapi ini sudah cukup pulih dari sebelumnya. Kupikir ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya setelah aku benar-benar pulih."

"Aku minta maaf tidak dapat menjengukmu saat itu. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar berita tentangmu di saat aku sedang melakukan seminar." Siwon menampakkan wajah menyesal yang di sambut dengan kekehan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan sampai kau tidak bisa menjengukku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu apalagi kau masih sempat mengirimiku bunga-bunga itu padahal kau sedang ada di Paris."

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon di jawab anggukan Sungmin. "Haah, aku benar-benar terkejut padahal kita baru berpisah selama empat bulan tapi aku sudah mendapatkan kabar buruk. Kau harus hati-hati, Min." Lanjut Siwon memperingati Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat sendu setelah mengingat hari dimana ia mendapat kecelakaan mendapat kecelakaan ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam hatinya. Senang bahwa entah mengapa saat ia terbangun Kyuhyun dan Victoria membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Sedih karena ia merasa senang dengan kegagalan pernikahan sahabatnya. Dia merasa begitu jahat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantar Victoria ke apartementnya setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Victoria dan melepaskan seatbelt yang di kenakan Victoria.

"Masuklah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu?" kata Victoria. "Ini masih siang, aku bahkan masih merindukanmu." Lanjut Victoria dengan manja.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Victoria dan ia menggeleng. "Kali ini tidak, Vic. Aku ingin beristirahat. Besok aku harus ke Jeju untuk perjalanan bisnis. Maafkan aku."

Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jadi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku?" kata Victoria kesal.

"Tidak Vic, bukan begitu." Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Kau daritadi terlihat aneh. Sejak di pameran Sungmin kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa denganmu?" Victoria menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Vic. Kenapa kau membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?" kata Kyuhyun. "Oke, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Tapi, kuharap kau mengerti Vic, ini adalah proyek penting untuk Cho Group. Aku janji setelah aku pulang ke Jeju aku akan mengambil cuti untuk bersamamu."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun sekali lagi meyakinkan Victoria.

"Oke, kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi, kau harus memenangkan proyekmu itu dan jadikan aku nyonya Cho secepatnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup kening Victoria sebelum wanita itu keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun dan berbalik memasuki gedung apartementnya. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari gedung dan berakhir di jalan raya. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cukup kencang. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan Sungmin dan Siwon yang tampak akrab. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya semenjak kedatangan Sungmin musim panas tahun lalu. Aneh, namun ia tidak mengambil pusing dan menganggap hal itu wajar karena ia tidak menyangka mempunyai sahabat sewaktu SMA selain Victoria dan ia merasa canggung.

Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Pria itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sunyi, hanya suara anjing miliknya yang menggonggong menyambut majikannya. Anjing itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya pada kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang, Mingi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus-elus bulu anjing bernama Mingi tersebut.

Kyuhyun merebahkankan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tv setelah Mingi mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk menghampiri mangkuk makanannya. Dia memperhatikan anjing betina tersebut dengan seksama. Setelah dipikir lagi anjing ini namanya mirip dengan Sungmin, batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak begitu ingat kapan mempunyai anjing ini karena ingatannya yang hilang setelah kecelakaannya. Ia hanya bisa mengetahui bahwa anjing ini bernama Mingi dari Noona-nya ketika ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya setelah pulih dari rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu banyak mengetahui tentang anjing itu. Tapi, ia merasa peliharaannya itu sangat berharga oleh karena itu ia membawa anjing tersebutsetelah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di rumahnya sekarang walaupun Victoria begitu membenci Mingi dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak membawanya. Sadar majikannya tengah memperhatikan, Mingi menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melompat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tubuh Mingi, "Mengapa namamu mirip dengan Sungmin, hah? Kau membuatku jadi mengingat wanita itu." Kekeh Kyuhyun di balas dengan gonggongan Mingi.

"Sungmin,wanita itu.. ada apa dengannya..." gumam Kyuhyun sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan Mingi bermain dengan mainannya di ruang tv.

"Apakah ada sesuatu antara aku dan Sungmin sebelum aku hilang ingatan?" tanyaKyuhyun pada udara di kamarnya. Ia membuka kemejanya dan melempar kemeja tersebut ke keranjang baju kotor. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari membuka lemarinya dan mengganti seluruh pakaian formalnya menjadi pakaian santai. Kaos putih tak berlengan dan celana joger.

"Tidak mungkin Victoria berbohong padaku tentang hubunganku dan Sungmin. Aku hanya sebatas sahabat dengan Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menutup lemarinya namun terhenti ketika bayangan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedih saat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. seperti ada yang di tutupi."

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin pada kasur dan menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Tubuhnya lelah atau mungkin hati dan otaknya yang lelah karena semua pemikiran-pemikirannya. Mana mungkin ia merasa lelah di saat ia hanya melakukan kegiatan yang tak memakan energi. Ia memejamkan matanya namun bayang-bayang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedih dan wajah Sungmin yang tertawa ketika bersama Siwon silih berganti dalam pikirannya. Hatinya bergemuruh dan akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv di hadapan kasurnya. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan Sungmin, batinnya untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengganti-ganti channel untuk menemukan hiburan yang akan membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Sungmin.

"Hah? Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengganti channel sebelumnya setelah melihat dengan sekilas wajah Sungmin dalam sebuah acara berita.

'Selamat atas pameran pertama yang kau selenggarakan secara tunggal.' Ucap reporter wanita di depan Sungmin dan Siwon. Itu di tempat pameran Sungmin, pikir Kyuhyun setelah melihat lingkungan tempat Sungmin dan Siwon yang di wawancarai. Ternyata siaran langsung,pikir Kyuhyun lagi setelah melihat tanda _live_ di ujung kanan tv. Wawancara dengan tagline 'Pelukis perempuan Korea yang mendunia.' Itu menarik keingintahuan Kyuhyun.

'Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa menyelenggarakan pameran tunggal.' Jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum simpul. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin tersenyum begitu cantik. 'Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada temanku, Siwon yang membantuku untuk mengurus segala persiapan pameran ini dan juga kepada tim panitia yang membuat lukisanku terbalut dengan indah di gedung ini.' Lanjut Sungmin.

'Kudengar Siwon-ssi rela bolak-balik Korea-Paris untuk membantu perhelatan pameran ini. Kalian cocok bersama.' Canda reporter yang mengundang tawa Sungmin dan Siwon.

'Kami hanya berteman karena Sungmin selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dariku' jawab Siwon yang di hadiahi sikutan Sungmin. Mengabaikan sikutan Sungmin Siwon kembali melanjutkan, 'Dia mempunyai orang yang ia cintai walaupun lelaki itu aku sendiri tak pernah mengenalnya. Katanya sedang pergi jauh.' Tandas Siwon ia mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin yang mendapat balasan death glare dari Sungmin.

'Siwon kalau sedang bercanda memang keterlaluan. Kami hanya bersahabat. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebgai saudarku.' Jawab Sungmin.

'Wah, aku iri dengan persahabatan kalian.' Komentar reporter tersebut. 'Mengenai lukisanmu Sungmin-ssi. Saat kau melukis lukisan tersebut apa yang kau pikirkan? Banyak orang yang merasakan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagian dalam lukisan mu. ' lanjut reporter itu. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun setelah mengingat lukisan-lukisan Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun cukup penasaran.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, 'Saat aku melukis,sebagian besar aku membayangkan seseorang yang di tinggal kekasihnya sangat jauh hingga waktu menghapus kenangan bahagia mereka. Tetapi tak hanya itu saja, aku membayangkan kebahagianku saat aku dapat bersekolah di Paris dan yang lainnya.'

'Wow! Saat anda membayangkan semua itu anda dapat merealisasikannya dengan baik, hingga kami merasakan apa yang anda bayangkan saat melihat lukisan anda.' Reporter tersebut memberikan pujian demi pujian untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengingat kembali lukisan yang ia lihat tadi siang. Ia terdiam. Memang lukisan itu memberikan efek senang sekaligus sedih walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengerti tentang lukisan ia dapat merasakannya. Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun begitu misterius dengan segala ekspresinya yang tertawa namun terselip kegetiran.

'Kami akan mengadakan pameran hari kedua di Jeju.' Ucap Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. 'Semua lukisan di Jeju akan sangat berbeda dengan hari ini. Lukisan di Jeju akan menampilkan lukisan Sungmin yang akan bercerita satu sama lain.' Kata Siwon melanjutkan.

Jeju? Pikir Kyuhyun. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

'Mengapa anda memilih Jeju sebagain tempat kedua pameran ini?' tanya reporter tersebut.

'Aku merasa lukisanku kali ini akan sesuai dengan atmosfer di pulau Jeju di musim semi.' Jawab Sungmin. 'Juga, untuk mengenalkan Jeju pada tamu-tamuku dari Eropa.'

Kyuhyun termenung tak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan reporter untuk mengakhiri sesi wawancaranya dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Besok ia akan terbang ke Jeju begitupula dengan Sungmin yang akan mengadakan pameran di sana. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih antusias,gelisah, atau hal lainnya.

.

.

.

"Kujemput kau pukul 04.00 subuh nanti. Sekarang beristirahatlah." Ucap Siwon setelah Sungmin berdiri di luar mobil Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada melangkah masuk menuju apartementnya yang cukup mewah. Ia mendapat sapaan dan selamat dari ahjussi penjaga gedung yang Sungmin balas dengan senyuman ramah.

Ia memasuki kamar apartementnya dan melepas sepatu heels yang menyakiti kakinya dari tadi pagi. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan menanggalkan semua bajunya yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Sungmin ingin merelaksasi badannya dengan berendam di air hangat dan lilin aromatheraphy rasa vanilla kesukaannya. Tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat memasuki air hangat dengan busa yang memenuhi bak mandi tersebut. ia menggelung rambutnya memperlihatkan lehernya yang mulus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, dimana keheningan sekaligus kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya dan wangi vanilla memasuki hidungnya dengan lembut. Hal tersebut mampu membuat Sungmin melupakan beberapa hal. Rasanya sangat ringan dan ia mulai mengantuk dalam bak mandi tersebut.

.

Suara dering telepon di meja wastafel sebelah bak mandi tersebut terdengar nyaring. Sungmin membuka matanya dan merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap dan bangkit dari posisinya berbaring karena merasa dingin. Ia hendak meraih handuk namun ponselnya berteriak menginginkan untuk segera di perhatikan. Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan terbelalak kaget melihat nama dari panggilannya. Ia menggeser simbol telepon berwarna hijau dan mengarahkannya di telinga.

"H-Halo?" sapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Ah ternyata benar ini nomormu." Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa me-meneleponku?" suara Sungmin bergetar entah karena dingin di tubuhnya atau gugup mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak meneleponnya.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?" tanya orang dalam panggilan Sungmin. "Jangan bilang kau sedang bertelanjang bulat di kamar mandi dan kedinginan?" lanjutnya bercanda.

Namun semua candaan itu benar adanya membuat Sungmin melirik tubuhnya dan segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bak mandi berisi air dingin. Ia meringis merasakan dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Wajahnya merona seakan seseorang dalam panggilannya menangkap basah dan melihat ia sedang bertelanjang. Jantungnya pun berdetak dengan kencang.

"Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat dari ujung telepon membuat Sungmin semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Candaanmu sungguh tidak sopan, Kyu." Kata Sungmin berusaha terdengar normal. "Ada apa meneleponku?" lanjutnya.

"Ah.. Mianhae aku kadang keterlaluan saat bercanda." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar menyesal. "Kau besok akan berangkat ke Jeju?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, pameran ku di adakan di sana juga. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan. Kau berangkat dengan Siwon? Dan menginap dimana?"

Sungmin kebingungan mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari Kyuhyun, "Ya, aku berangkat dengan Siwon." Kata Sungmin. "Ada apa dengan tempat menginapku?"

"ahh, itu.. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau menginap dimana karena Victoria menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya padamu. Kupikir ia mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, "Kau sedang bersama dengan Vic?"

"Hmm, ah iya kami sedang berada dirumahku. Tapi ia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Jadi, aku yang memutuskan untuk meneleponmu duluan." Jelas Kyuhun. "Jadi, kau akan menginap dimana?"

Wanita itu merasakan hatinya bergemuruh dan mulai sesak membayangkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria hanya berduaan di rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin seperti di jatuhkan pada langit ketujuh ke dasar bumi dengan begitu cepat. Ia selalu berharap dan tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya, namun ia berkali-kali jatuh. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Sungmin?"

"Oh, aku menginap di Maison Glad Jeju." Ucap Sungmin dengan parau."Oh, Kyu aku harus mematikan telepon, ada panggilan dari Siwon. Aku akan tutup teleponnya." Sungmin menutup teleponnys dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Ia berdiri dan meraih handuk yang menggantung. Tubuhnya kedinginan seperti hatinya yang terasa dingin. Kepalanya pun terasa sakit dan pusing.

Ia dengan segera mengambil pakaiannya dan melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Aku tertidur cukup lama, satu jam, pikir Sungmin. Ia sudah selesai berpakaian tapi ia masih kedinginan dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sungmin berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Saat ia hendak berbaring, teleponnya berdering. Ia melihat nama Siwon tertera di ponselnya. Sebuah video call.

"Min, kau sudah bersiap untuk tidur?" wajah Siwon terpampang di ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ya, aku sudah akan tidur. " Kata Sungmin. "Siwon kau sungguh panjang umur." Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada kebohongannya untuk menutup telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau sedang memikirkanku?" canda Siwon. "Ming... kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu membiru."lanjut Siwon.

"Aku tadi tertidur dibak ma-"

"Ya! Min, hidungmu berdarah!"

Continue..

Loha~ aku datang dengan membawa sequel FF 4 seasons setelah banyak pertimbangan . Aku harap kalian menikmati juga FF ini dan menantikannya. Mungkin dari sekarang, aku akan bergantian mempublish FF ini dan FF DOD .

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF Kyumin ini.

Regards,

HarinJoy


End file.
